Between Heaven, Hell and Eternity
by RussianDreamer
Summary: Natalie Salvatore, Damon and Stefan Salvatore's sister, is trying to make up for her very long past, She has many dark secrets that she regret but will a certain Guardian by the name of Dimitri Belikov help her to forget her past and to save her future?


Chapter 1 - Love, Lust & Blood Ties.

The sun was just starting to rise in the east while a young girl and her brother trained harshly in the gym of their academy. "Pay attention, move faster, hold your arm that way it makes your strike more powerful, dodge!" a strong male voice with a thick Russian accent commanded the figure with a long brown leather duster with heavy boots his light footsteps the only thing showing his grace and litheness as a blur moved around him at inhuman speed.

But skillfully the male deflected each attack with flawless perfection "You will never become any good if you don't practice or at least focus as I have told you time and time again" he sounded slightly annoyed with a hint of happiness the blur seemed to double in speed suddenly the graceful man went down falling hard on the ground with a grunt.

"Maybe you should stay focused guardian Belikov", the young girl taunted her brother, "Maybe you shouldn't get so confident student" Guardian Belikov growled and with a dazzling movement he had managed to get up and with a turning kick that made the student buckle at the amount of force it felt like a bomb exploded in her stomach as she grumbled to the ground as her eyes were slightly blurred by tears struggling to get back up. Guardian Belikov bent down and picked up what the girl had dropped on the grass and with lightning speed the student was pinned down to the wet ground her blue eyes looking up in fear and outrage as a wooden stake an inch above her heart, "If you hadn't wasted you energy on that stupid little stunt you wouldn't be dead right now" Guardian Belikov said with venom dripping off every word. The young girl stood and turned away from her brother and mentor, "its never good enough for you is it….no matter how hard I train, no matter how much I study, or how many times I break and bleed, or how long I train , I am better than all the other students here and possibly some of the teachers too but its still not good enough for you…it is never good enough!", Guardian Belikov rolled his eyes shaking his head "I don't care if you better than the others it's not enough when we face the enemy, you still see yourself as invincible your far from that and you do stupid stunts like that and it makes me realize how far you really still have got to go Tara" Guardian Belikov muttered as Tara laid there like she had been kicked again.

Tara fought down the tears and angry words as she used her determination to stand up which was a struggle in itself being hit from a guardian isn't the nicest feeling especially when he didn't hold back Tara felt the world shift underfoot as she wobbled dangerously as a pair of hands went to assist but she slapped them away she was acting like a child be she didn't care at the time. "I'm so sorry I shouldn't of used so much force" Guardian Belikov whispered pain clearly written in his voice as Tara shot him a glare that would curdle milk on the spot "Whatever I get it you don't think I'm guardian material well Dimitri I will show you and everyone else when I get my Molnija marks" Tara growled as she began limping back towards a worn looking cathedral at the top of a hill. "Those marks aren't as glorious as you dream Tara, you lose friends, you loose colleagues, and you can never have a normal life" Tara turned and walked away from her brother missing the pain, the regret and the guilt flash across his face.

Back in Tara's dorm: Tara growled in frustration grabbing her stake and throwing it at the door just as it opened "SHIT" shouted a shocked male voice five seconds off after a loud thud, Tara jumped up off the bed her heart in her throat has she injured someone as she reached the door she noticed messy brown hair boy with a pale face ran a hand through his hair. "Oh it's only you" Tara said deeply relieved as her concerned evaporated "WHAT BELIKOV YOU COULD OF KILLED ME!" spluttered the boy as he followed her in a cigarette already lit and in his mouth, Tara screwed up her nose at the smell she hated when he smoked in her room "No one would miss you much Ivashkov" Tara muttered sitting back down and grabbing her history book. Adrian pouted for a minute before answering, "Was going to invite you and a couple others out tonight on the town check out the scene the people the ladies especially they need a lot of attention" Adrian said going off track again, "I got work to do" Tara muttered picking up her notebook and waving it in the air, Adrian rolled his eyes "Old Cooper's work come on he falls asleep in history class more than we do so what if you accidently left you assignment in your room" Adrian said. "Yes and ignore the countless dangers while we get drunk and god knows what" Tara muttered as she began scribbling on the sheet of paper "Tara you only have one chance to play up before all the serious stuff happens have you even been to a club before and danced, you're not Dimitri you're Tara and its time you became your own guardian" Adrian answered.

Early the Next Day:

It was 3.00 in the morning when the half sleeping girl tossed in her bed for what felt like the hundredth time that night after just getting comfortable again when a loud and annoying scratching sound came for her bedroom window "That's it!" she growled "today I am taking a chainsaw to that damn tree". Knowing that there was no hope of her sleeping, she grabbed the covers on her bed and flung them away, climbing out and standing up she walked towards her bathroom grabbing the bunch of clothes she had set out the night before, thinking she may as well start her day instead of wishing it were possible to sleep.

Standing in front of the mirror the girl starred into the eyes of the girl looking straight back at her, seeing a girl with long dark brown hair that was almost black, dark brown eyes, a slim figure though with curves in all the right places, and pale, very pale skin. "After how many years you would think that you would stop wishing you weren't the way you are you can't change it so just get over it already" the girl in the mirror muttered back to her. After getting dressed, brushing her hair and teeth, Natalie walked out of her bathroom Natalie went to her bed, sat down and put on her sneakers after she had them laced up Natalie quickly made up her bed perfectly so there was not a single crinkle in the blankets. Making her way out her bedroom, she started down the long hall from her bedroom on her way to the kitchen which sat on the bottom floor of her family's enormous house she shared with her two brothers.

Natalie released a Low growl when she entered the kitchen to find stained glasses covered the counter "Damn it Damon!" she growled as she walked towards the dishwasher and switched it on. After filling a load of glasses Natalie walked to the fridge pulling out a large bottle of thick red liquid, after finding two clean classes she poured a glass and replaced the bottle back into the fridge and placed the glasses into the microwave for 40 seconds, after the microwave finished Natalie removed the two glasses and took a sip of one, Natalie sighed with relief and relaxed against the counter after a few more sips she decided she might as well start her daily morning workout now…it wasn't as if she had anything better to do. Walking to the stereo Natalie placed the second glass next to the speaker and switched it on and turned the volume dial right around until it was on the highest setting, knowing full well that it would wake both of her brothers and really annoy one in particular after which Natalie placed her own glass on a nearby coffee table. Bending her knees, Natalie jumped from the floor and grabbed hold on the leather strap hanging from the ceiling, (like in Electra) slipping her right hand through the strap Natalie started her pull ups. After five minutes one of her brothers walked into the room "Morning Stefan there is breakfast for you next to the speaker", Morning sis…thanks" her brother replied walking over and downing the glass in one go before he jumped up and grabbed hold of a beam of wood doing his own form of pull ups "you ok sis?" Natalie heard her brother quietly ask, "Yeah of course, why wouldn't I be?", "Well you know…today...", "Stefan don't go there, I don't want to think about it so please... Just don't go there", "sorry" Stefan mumbled while he continued to do his pull ups.

Pulling her arm from the strap Natalie gracefully dropped to the ground. Walking over to the stereo she picked up her glass and downed the rest of the contents just as her other brother walked in and propped himself against the doorway. "Your determined to make my life miserable aren't you little sis?" Natalie smiled sweetly at her brother "Good morning Damon, how nice to see your annoying face" Damon grinned at his sisters sarcasm "when is it not nice to see my face?", Damon retorted, Natalie just laughed as the CD playing changed songs to a much faster beat, wana spar?" she asked Damon as an evil smile crept across her face, "sure" he replied "id kick your ass any day", "we shall see now wont me my dear brother", Natalie replied as she took a defensive position facing Damon, catching up he took an offensive position, Natalie chuckled to herself, when would Damon learn, she knew all of his moves she couldn't remember how many times they have gone through this he always lost because 1 he was way too cocky and 2 she knew all his moves, she was his little sister, she HAD to know all of his moves. Watching his stance she noticed he moved to the right and bent slightly, right he was going for a low jab, gracefully dodging his attack she kept on the defensive seeing Damon aim another punch she moved to the left this time, and swung around behind him, throwing her leg into his back making him stumble forward into a nearby wall. Damon released a growl as he got back on his feet moving around to his left, Natalie followed his lead circling each other, then finally Damon made his move, dodging to the right, Natalie moved to block the attack, but Damon had fooled her, after moving right he then ducked left and sweeped Natalie's legs out from under hers with his own making her land on her rear, pushing herself up with her hands Natalie quickly steadying herself she made a move to Damon jumping slightly before she reached him, lining her fist up she pushed forward connecting with the side of his face, hearing him grunt in pain, she couldn't help but laugh, though could have hit herself when she lost her focus and Damon got a hit to the side of her face to "gotcha", she heard him laugh as they both squared off again but this time when Damon made his move she was completely prepared for it as he lunged for her she grounded her self and when he was almost at her she jumped over his head and landed behind him, pushing all her strength behind it she kicked her foot into his back and sent him flying into the bookcase, hearing it snap and all the books crumble onto him. "ok ok I cave", Damon mumbled from underneath the pile of books he was pushing off of him, smiling Natalie walked over to him and reached out her hand to him with reluctance Damon accepted her help seeing his pride shatter through his eyes, se felt bad, even though he took it good heartily his pride suffered every time she beat him, "you know I was taking it easy ob you right?" Damon said with a slight frown "of course ", she replied as she reached up and gave him a sisterly kiss on his cheek "ew girl germs" he complained but Natalie just shook her head and laughed as she headed back up to her room to shower and freshen up.

An hour later Natalie was walking the hallways of the large house when she walked passes Damon in the very large library pouring a drink, "and why dear sister are you walking holes in the floorboards?" Natalie didn't answer him instead she just stood there leaning against the door, instead of pushing the subject, Damon simply held up the bottle or bourbon "drink?" he asked, giving him a weak smile she walked to a seat in the middle of the room, sitting down she reached for the bottle "yeah thanks" "cheers" he simply replied lifting his glass in the air, after lifting her own Natalie took a smoothing sip from the bottle as Damon sat down in a chair across from her. Ten minutes passed before either one of them spoke and it was Natalie who broke the silence, "you know what Damon, I am sick and tired of thinking about it about today and everything else, I'm going out tonight I am going to have fun and you my dear brother are coming with me", "am I now?" Damon asked taking another sip from his glass, Natalie simply nodded her head as she stood up to leave the room, at the door way Natalie stopped and turned back to her brother, "I'm going to pack some clothes for later…I'm going to be out until tonight so ill change there, ….ill meet you at the club at 8.00", "everyday for the last six weeks you disappear somewhere…where exactly do you go everyday" "In your own words darling brother that is for me to know and you to ….", Damon chuckled at his sister as she walked out of the gigantic library and back down the hall to her bedroom, calling out over her shoulder she shouted, "and if you must call Elena and invite her and Stefan to come too, that girl needs a night out".

10 Minutes Later:

Natalie was rummaging through her wardrobe until she came across a dress she thought would be perfect to go to a club in when she heard a knock on her door, Natalie laid the dress across the bed "its open", a moment later the door opened and Damon leaned against the doorway, "I just spoke to Rick ..it seems we have a bit of a problem, apparently we have a rogue vampire in town, from what rick has found out he has been finding his victims from local nightclubs, there has been 6 people in seven days, and word is he will be at the club tonight…where we will be, so why don't we take care of him while were at it then its out of the way", "GOD DAMN IT NOW I HAVE TO CHANGE MY OUTFIT!", Natalie let out a deep sigh as she rummaged through her closet ..Again, this time pulling out a black leather halter top that tied at the neck and back, as well as her black leather skirt and her knee high boots, "anyway ill leave you to your little ...adventures…I have things to do, places to go, people to drink", "have fun" Natalie answered sarcastically, as she pushed the secret wall in the back of her wardrobe and stepped back as the wall flung open revealing a large hidden wall of weapons and bits and pieces, Natalie reached in and grabbed two wooden stakes, a modified gun that would shoot wooden pullets, a silver knife and one of the vervain filled darts rick had given her, placing everything on the bed, Natalie pulled out her almost floor length leather jacket and an overnight bag, placing everything in the bad as well as her hair brush, her make up bag and her curling iron, afterwards Natalie went to one of her drawers and pulled out a couple of children's story books, a stuffed dog, unicorn and cow as well as a small jewellery box and a deck of cards, Natalie put all of this in the overnight bag as well and after making sure she had everything in her bag, Natalie grabbed her keys and headed out to her mustang.

Another 15 Minutes Later:

Natalie pulled into a parking spot in front of the Mystic Falls Children's Hospital, turning off the engine Natalie sat there staring at the building for a moment before finally climbing out of her car, grabbing her bag and heading inside the hospital. After climbing a flight of stairs and winding through a lot of hallways Natalie came in front of the "long term care" ward, taking a deep sigh, Natalie pushed the heavy door open and walked through to the nurses station, Natalie waited at the desk until a nurse was free, "hello miss Salvatore", the nurse greeted her on approach, "hello, how is Sarah today?", the nurse looked away, immediately giving Natalie the impression that something was wrong, "just a second please", the nurse said as she left the nurses station and went into a nearby room, after a minute or two the nurse returned with the doctor, "Dr Edwards would like to speak with you", "thank you" Natalie replied to the nurse as she followed the doctor into the empty room, "Miss Salvatore good to see you again", "Dr Edwards, good to see you too…how is Sarah today?", "her test results came in early this morning, I'm afraid they are not what we were hoping for, I'm afraid the cancer has spread even more than we thought and well…she only has a limited time left, three weeks maybe ..at most, I was just about to call her parents when I was told you had arrived, I think it may be best for Sarah if we could work out some arrangement with her parents to get her out of the hospital and in her own home for whatever time it is she has left, it would be better for Sarah that way", "thank you, for telling me Dr Edwards, I think I will go and call Melissa and Jim now and tell them, see what the want to do…ill let you know what they decide as soon as I hear.", Dr Edwards nodded his head and left Natalie as she walked out the room with her phone in hand. The phone rang four times before someone answered on the other end, "Melissa speaking", the voice answered, "hi Mel its Natalie…..I'm sorry to have to call you at work but I figured you would want to know…its about Sarah, I just spoke with Dr Edwards, and he said that test results came in and its worse than what everyone thought..he….he said she might have three weeks …at most" Natalie could hear Melissa crying on the other end, Natalie herself was crying but trying her best not to let Melissa know, "Mel if you can it might be best if you can take the day of work maybe Jim too and both of you come in there are some things we need to discuss", "of course Ill speak to my boss now and I will be there as soon as my car will take me, ill call Jim too we will both be there..Would….would you mind staying with her for a bit?" Melissa asked "of course I wouldn't mind…I was going to read with her for a while...maybe play some games…..actually Mel would you mind if I take her outside…it might make her a little happier?", "of course, ill uhm let me speak with Dr Edwards and ill tell him", "ok Mel one second", Natalie walked back inside and handed her phone to the doctor its Melissa, 3 minutes later everything was organized, and they were going to have a talk when Melissa and Jim came into the hospital.

Natalie walked down the long hallway until she came to the closed door marked room 038, quietly Natalie pushed the door open, stepped inside and closed the door, "Natalie!", her name was excitedly shouted as Natalie turned around to see a little girl jumping up and down on her white hospital bed, "hey there little miss, I thought you would be sleeping", "nope" the little girl replied still bouncing on her bed, walking over to the bed Natalie dropped her bag onto the floor and held out her arms, the little girl flew into them and hugged Natalie fiercely, "I haven't seen you in forever" the little girl whispered still hugging Natalie, slowly she let go and sank back onto the hard hospital bed mattress, "the doctor told me you haven't been feeling very well lately sweetie?" Natalie asked the child softly the girl shook her head, making her hair fly all over her face, "well how about this….your mom and dad are coming in soon, and in the mean time why don't we go and get a wheelchair from one of the nurses and take you outside, and..", Natalie reached down and picked up her bag placing it on the bed, carefully she unzipped it making sure all the weapons were covered and out of sight from the child, instead Natalie pulled out the story books, stuffed dog, cow and unicorn, as well as the deck of cards and the jewellery box, which she quickly tucked into her pocket before the little girl saw it, "these are for you princess", Natalie said smiling as she handed the child the dog, cow and unicorn stuffed animals, "wow thank you Natalie, they are beautiful", she said as she hugged all three toys to her at the same time, "my pleasure princess", now why don't you get to know that bunch a little better why I go and find a wheelchair for you and quickly talk to one of the nurses".

A few minutes later Natalie came through the door pushing a wheel chair with a nurse following behind her, "ok now Sarah, Natalie as told me you are going outside for a while, but….first we have to give you a little needle, you need a jacket and you have to promise to take your lunch down and eat it because the lunches have arrived, ok?", Sarah nodded her little head reluctantly, but held out her arm for the nurse to give her the needle, Natalie rounded the bed and held onto her other hand, focusing her attention on the toys sitting in front of her, Sarah silently let a few tears out as the nurse removed the needle and placed a butterfly band aid on her arm, "you were so brave honey", Natalie whispered to Sarah brushing her hair out of her face, "now why don't we get you a jacket and go outside?", Natalie found Sarah's favorite pink jacket, helped Sarah into in the gently carried her to the wheelchair and sat her in it safely "can I bring my friends?" Sarah asked pointing to the new stuffed toys, going back for the animals Natalie placed the zoo on Sarah's knees, "can you hold on tight to them?", Sarah nodded her head fiercely as she clung to the toys, making one more trip to retrieve the playing cards and the story books, Natalie placed them in the small carry basket under the chair. Natalie wheeled Sarah out to the main desk, grabbing Sarah's lunch and placing that too in the little basket.

"Ready?" Natalie asked Sarah as she started to push the wheelchair down the hall to the elevators that would take them down to the bottom level where the garden entrance was. After finding a bench in the garden that was across from a bird Avery full of bright and multi colored birds Natalie made sure Sarah was comfortable and began to pull out her lunch, the books and the cards, "I like it out here, with the flowers and the birdies" Sarah said softly as she looked around the large garden before taking a bite of her sandwich, "when you finish you lunch we can read some stories and play some cards ok?" Natalie asked "ok?" Sarah replied with a huge smile, it was amazing Natalie thought that for a small child who was so sick could get so much pleasure from just a few toys and a garden with flowers and birds and just being outdoors in general. After Sarah had eaten all her lunch which had consisted of a ham and cheese sandwich, an apple and a glass of milk, and one story later Natalie stopped and pulled the small box out of her pocket, "before we start on the next story, I have something for you", Natalie handed the box to Sarah and watched as she carefully opened the box, "wow" was all she could say as she looked at what was in the box "it was mine, when I was a little girl, and it was my mothers before that …I would like you to have it" Natalie was slightly surprised as Sarah flung her arms around Natalie's neck "thank you Natalie ill never take it off ever ..Can you please put it on me?" Natalie reached over and attached the necklace, "there", "thank you Natalie", "you are most welcome, should we read another story?" Sarah nodded her head and listened as Natalie went through another story book. Just as they finished the book Natalie noticed to figures coming towards them, she noticed it to be Melissa and Jim, Sarah's parents, lightly Natalie tapped Sarah on her arm and pointed towards the two, "MOMMY, DADDY!" Sarah yelled as both her parents jogged over to where they were sitting.

After everyone had said hello and both parents held their daughter as if by that aloe could make all better, Natalie offered to leave them be to spend time with their daughter, but instead, Jim, Melissa and Sarah had all practically begged her to stay with them, so Natalie agreed, while Jim had taken Sarah closer to the Bird Avery, Melissa pulled Natalie aside to talk to her for a moment while Sarah was pre occupied, "Natalie…I just wanted to tell you how much both Jim and myself appreciate what you have been doing for Sarah ..and for us, we spoke to Dr Edwards before we came outside he….he told us everything, Jim and I have spoken we are planning on selling the house and were considering of finding temporary accommodation maybe to rent a house for a year or so, to spend the last amount of time we have with Sarah and everything. But you coming in here everyday and spending time with her, it helps her, Jim and I feel bad for staying at work all the time…", Natalie gently cut Melissa off "Mel there is no need at all to thank me..I understand completely what you and Jim have to do and there is nothing I would rather do than come here and spend time with Sarah, she is the sweetest child" "thank you Natalie, I don't know how we would ever be able to repay you for everything you have done", "there is no need for that Mel, as I said there is nothing I would rather do more". The four of them spent the rest of the after noon talking, playing cards, looking at multi-colored birds, and simply enjoying the outdoors, until it was time for Sarah to go back indoors.

Back in Sarah's Hospital Room; (6.00pm) "Sarah sweetie me and your dad are just going to get some dinner and then we will be back is that ok…we will only be gone an your or so", "yes mummy", Sarah answered "hey Mel" Natalie called "I am going out for a while tonight but I would be happy to stay and watch Sarah while you and Jim get dinner if you would like?", "oh Natalie would you?, you are such an angel", Melissa hugged Natalie and Natalie laughed "I don't know Mel I wouldn't say I'm an angel, ill get dressed here and Sarah can help me with my make up", "careful with that last bit Natalie, you may end up looking like a thriller video reject if you let Sarah near a make up bag" Jim joked then turned serious "but we really appreciate it" "anytime Jim..now you two go and have dinner Sarah and I will have fun", "I'm sure you will, be have yourself squirt", Jim said to Sarah as he kissed her forehead, "yes daddy", "that's my girl" he replied as he grabbed hold of Melissa's hand and they walked out the door together towards the cafeteria. "So miss Sarah, do you want me to curl your hair for you?", Natalie asked as she sat down next to Sarah on the small bed, "yes please", Sarah said excitedly, "ok well sit tight I'm going to quickly change then we will do our hair alright?", "alright", Natalie grinned at the child and picked up her bag and ducked into one of the bathrooms, after quickly changing Natalie stuffed pulled out her hair curler and make up bag and stuffed her old clothes into the bag making sure all the weapons were covered so there were no chance Sarah would accidently see any of them. Walking back out to Sarah, Natalie dropped her bag against a wall and plugged her curling wand into the power point, Natalie waited until the red light started to flash signaling the curling iron was hot enough Natalie worked quickly lightly curling her hair, when she was happy she placed the curling iron on the windowsill, walking over to Sarah she held out her arms "come here ill carry you over to the chair", Sarah jumped into Natalie's arms, making sure she took extra care Natalie sat Sarah in the chair she had placed in front of the low hung mirror so she could watch, "comfy?", Natalie asked and was answered with a very excited nod, "ok, now try and sit still for me ok?", "ok", Sarah replied, Natalie smiled at the child in the mirror as she began to curl her hair. 15 Minutes later Sarah's hair was curled, Sarah went to hop off the chair when Natalie halted her "Wait, hold it there a minute were not finished", Natalie rummaged around in her bag until she found a bunch of bobby pins, placing the bobby pins on the window sill with the now cooling curling iron, Natalie pulled half of Sarah's bouncy hair on one side back and pinned it in place then doing the same with the other side. "What do you think?" Natalie asked when everything was pulled back into place, "it's pretty", Sarah smiled, "I'm glad you like it sweetie...now...its time for make up!", "yay" Sarah yelled and they both laughed as Natalie carried Sarah back to the bed and carefully sat her down, "what color do you think for your eyes, pink, blue or silver glitter?" Natalie asked, "silver glitter!", Sarah answered Natalie explained how to apply the eye shadow as she put it on Sarah's eyelids, then applied a light shade of lip gloss to her tiny mouth, then Natalie gave Sarah a Smokey black/grey shade of eye shadow and told her how to apply it, and Sarah immediately perfected it, "wow, that's really well done sweetie" Natalie done her own eyeliner, but let Sarah apply her lip gloss, "you know you are very very good at this", Natalie told Sarah as they both looked in the mirror at their reflections, "thank you Natalie", "no thank you..I am going to be the prettiest girl tonight all because of your excellent make up job", Natalie replied hugging the girl, just then Jim and Melissa walked back into the room "how was dinner?", Natalie asked politely, both Jim and Melissa smiled at the two girls sitting on the small bed, "it was nice thank you….I see you two had a good time", "we did, mommy, Natalie curled my hair and gave me make up and I done her make up look see", Sarah said in a rush pointing towards Natalie, "I done the eye shadow and the lip gloss", "wow Sweet pea good job, maybe you can do mine sometime", Jim said joking with his daughter but she caught on, "daddy boys don't wear makeup", Jim smiled, affectionately at his little girl, "then maybe you can do mine", Melissa said instead, "ok mommy". "Well then Sarah I should be heading off, and you can spend some more time with your mom and dad", Natalie picked up her make up bag and curling iron and placed them back into her bag and slung the bag over her shoulder, reaching Natalie gently hugged Sarah, and felt a rush of sadness through her when the little girl fiercely hugged her back, and said "thank you so much Natalie, and for my necklace and my toys", "My pleasure princess", Natalie released Sarah and took a step back, "you be a good girl now ok and I will see you again very soon", "ok I will I promise", Sarah answered "that's a good girl", Natalie walked over to Jim and Melissa and they too hugged Natalie before releasing her and Natalie left the hospital and got back into her car.

15 Minutes Later….. ( again ):

Natalie reached over the back seat of her car to grab her bag, emptying all her weapons onto the front seat, Natalie grabbed the silver knife and slid it down inside her right boot, placing the gun in the waistband of her skirt, reaching over she pulled out her long leather jacket, shrugged it on and pocketed the vervain dart in one large inside pocket and the two wooden stakes in the same pocket on the other side, making sure everything was concealed, she grabbed her phone keys and wallet and pocketed them too this time simply in one of he front pockets have no need to conceal them. Making sure she had everything she needed Natalie got out of the car, locked it and walked to the front entrance of the club, seeing the bouncer standing at the door whom she knew very well, she held up her hand and waved and was returned with a smile and Ron, the bouncer held the door open for her despite the complaints of everyone behind the waiting line. Once inside Natalie's eyes immediately adjusted to the darkness and sought out her brother Damon. Finding Damon sitting at the bar, she walked over at sat down on a vacant stool next to his, "hey", "hey yourself", he answered, "you bring everything?", he questioned, Natalie raised an eyebrow at him, "of course I brought everything, here", she said as she discreetly handed him one of the wooden stakes "thanks" he said immediately tucking it into his jacket pocket, "so anyone else showing up tonight?", Natalie asked her brother as she signaled for he bartender, "bourbon thanks…leave the bottle", she smiled at the bartender and paid him generously as Damon answered her question, "yeah kill joy is coming, so is Elena, and I think Jeremy", "yay, two humans to protect one physcotic vampire to kill and one blood junkie to restrain…good times" Natalie laughed, "hey", Damon started "there are two people over there a guy and a girl never seen them before, he is going to drink the bar out of business before me and I don't know what her story is, but they could be part of….our special friend", let me finish this bottle then we go dance for a bit while seeing who they are...not before I answer my phone", Natalie growled fishing in her pockets for the offensive ringing, pressing the green button when she got it "hello?", "oh hey Elena…..yeah were here long far away are you?" …"alright we will se you in a minute then, k bye", "Elena, Jeremy and Stefan are five minutes away…..lets get a table and drinks so I can get halfway to drunk already", Natalie said signaling the bartender again, while Damon and herself ordered drinks for everyone and found a table where they could see the entire room. 5 minutes later when Elena, Jeremy and Stefan came up to their table everyone said their hellos, Natalie hugged Elena and Jeremy kissed Natalie's cheek while simply nodding at Damon, "Drinks are on the table guys, ill go and get a round of shots then its dancing time!", all the guys groaned, while Elena and Natalie giggled with joy. Natalie came back with two rounds of shots, placing two in front of each person Natalie counted "ready 1…2…3", everyone threw back their first shot then their second "whoooo alright dance time," Natalie and Elena moved off to the dance floor but stopped when none of the guys followed them, "Jeremy bonnie will be here soon", Elena teased her brother who then moved over to them "come on Stefan …please" Elena whined until Stefan too joined them, Natalie walked back over to Damon and slung her arm around his shoulder, "come on big brother ..your not going to make me dance alone are you, especially since YOU are my dancing partner, and I've seriously had a bad day and", she dropped her voice to a low whisper "no one else can dance if their lives depended on it",damon smirked then finally gave in "fine my pain in the ass little sister you win", Damon sighed as he got up and followed Natalie out onto the dance floor where everyone else was now dancing. Natalie and Damon walked onto the dance floor just as a new song started playing, Rev Theory's - Hell yeah, "you've got eyes", Natalie whispered to Damon while they were dancing and around halfway through the song, "of course I do….no one can resist me...who is it?" he asked with a crooked grin, "the new girl with the cute alcoholic friend", "I'm getting weird vibes about them…almost like….", "I know" Damon answered for her, "I thought the same…but we cant check it out until we work out who our physcotic vampire killer is", "any sight of anything yet?", Natalie shook her head and continued dancing, "wow he looks like a god", Natalie mumbled to Damon, who turned and looked at the doorway where a tall, really tall guy with shoulder length hair tied in a short pony tail and dark brown eyes stood, discreetly searching the room, it was almost as if he were assessing the room for danger, "weird", Natalie whispered not realizing she had spoken aloud until Damon agreed with her, "damn he is hot..Now him I would…" Natalie stopped abruptly and grabbed hold of Damon's arm and pointed in the direction of where the two new people were sitting "yeah what about them?" Damon asked focusing his eyes on the girl, "no not them ...or her where your mind seems to be focused, the guy trying to dance with her", "Shit", Damon muttered as he too realized, "that's him", Natalie listened carefully to what was being said a little difficult over the pounding music, "he asked her to dance but she wont leave her friend, right be ready ill go ask him to dance try and keep them close", Damon spun Natalie around before she quickly walked to the table the two were sitting, "Hey there", Natalie said to the cute guy, and received a very evil death glare from the girl, "want to dance with me?", the guy looked to his friend then back at Natalie, "sure, as long as these two get up….what…she's cute "he replied as the girl stared daggers into him, reluctantly the girl stood and headed towards the dance floor with the guy that they had no idea was a deadly and dangerous vampire, "the name's Adrian", the cute guy Natalie asked to dance with spoke up, "Natalie", she answered and was shocked when he grabbed her hand a softly kissed it, "A pleasure Natalie", Natalie couldn't help but smile, "lets go dance". Two songs later and halfway through the third, Natalie stopped when she heard Adrian, "oh shit", he mumbled "everything ok?" Natalie asked sweetly not letting on the knew something was wrong, "uhm ...yeah that guy coming over is Tara's sister, uhm he doesn't know we are out", "ohh", was Natalie's only reply because the guy was the hot god guy, Tara looked up seeing her brother advancing on them as well, "shit I have to go", she said to the vampire guy, "alright ill get you out", he said as he started pulling her towards a back exit, Natalie looked at Damon who too had heard everything, "Shit" both Damon and Natalie cursed at the same time, "Elena", Natalie shouted and Stefan and Elena came towards them, "He's here, and has a girl with him, Stefan stay here and look after Elena, Elena I need you to dance with Adrian", Natalie quickly mumbled out as she jogged back to Adrian "Adrian my friend Elena really wants to dance with you, would you mind", Natalie stared into his eyes as she said this, compelling him to dance with Elena, but the surprising this was she had to use all her strength, he was fighting being compelled, humans couldn't do that unless they had some sort of vervain on or in them, and this guy certainly didn't", "okay", he finally answered taking Elena's hand and spinning her around a few times, "lets go", Natalie nodded to Damon as both of them quickly hurried out the exit they had seen the other two exit minutes before.

Emerging in the adjoining alley way, Natalie stopped and listened, then she heard it, the girl…or Tara, she was fighting against the Vampire, "There", Natalie pointed and Damon and herself both ran at their greatest speed down the alleyway to the dark corner Damon stopped at Tara who was backed into a corner, but Natalie kept running, going straight for the vampire, at the same time as Damon drew out his wooden stake, "what the hell", Natalie heard Tara exclaim, but she was too preoccupied watching the vampire than worrying about what her problem was, "Damn it bitch is there any guy your not going to hang off", Natalie hesitated at the comment that was directed towards her, and that was her mistake, the vampire lunged at her knocking her into the hard ground wrestling her stake out of her jacket and throwing it out of reach, and then he saw the vervain dart, "ahh Salvatore…I wondered how long it would take you", Natalie fought against him with all her strength but he was really strong, "Sweetie I am older than you…you have no chance", Natalie got loose of his grip and sprung to her feet as the vampire did, but he stood there grinning at her holding her vervain dart in his hand, "sorry were you wanting this?", "Damon .." Natalie stopped the vampire bent down and picked up Damon's wooden stake and plunged it into his chest missing his heart by inches, Damon slumped down to the floor, and Natalie couldn't believe it when the mysterious brother rounded the corner and stopped, in an offensive position, Natalie was really worried now, she had no idea what these people were but she couldn't let innocents be hurt or worse killed, and she was out of weapons, wait a minute, she still had her knife and her gun, knowing the knife wouldn't do much only stun the vampire she reached for her gun, but the vampire caught sight of her and slung her into a wall just as she had a grip on her gun, slamming her arm repeatedly against the wall she dropped the gun, she couldn't let him get it, so mustering all her strength Natalie slammed her body into his and started punching him with everything she had, blood poured out of his nose as her fist again and again connected with his face, then Natalie made her more making one last punch she ran at an inhuman speed not caring that these other two saw her, that could be taken care of, but she reached her gun turned and fired immediately, emptying five wooden bullets directly into his heart, Natalie watched as the vampire died, permantely.

"what the hell is wrong with you", Natalie heard the girl screeching at her and noticed her brother was holding her arm pulling her back, but she wouldn't move and stood her ground, it was then she saw Damon pull the stake out of his chest and rise, at the same time Natalie noticed Tara's brother, his stance went rigid as if he were preparing for something, "Natalie!" Damon shouted as Natalie turned a, second extremely pissed off vampire spat at Natalie "you killed my boyfriend bitch", out of the corner of her eye Natalie saw Tara's brother advancing towards them, but apparently so did the new vampire, she lunged towards him but Natalie ran and stood in the way of him and felt her body slump to the ground and saw her very own vervain dart sticking out of her chest, not believing what her eyes were telling her, she saw the brother reach for the wooden stake and Damon try and reach for the gun, but couldn't get it as the female vampire slammed him around the alley. Natalie watched in amazement as the brother advanced in the shadows and plunged the stake into the vampire's chest, killing her. "Who…who are you?", she asked before she slipped into unconsciousness, god she hated vervain!, somewhere in the back of her mind she felt someone pick her up and Damon yelling in the background about no one leaving until he knew exactly what they were, it was then she heard Elena's SUV and felt her body being carried and placed along one of the seats, and heard the doors slam as people piled in and then heard Damon tell Stefan and Elena no one was to leave the house…"their house", but Natalie couldn't speak or move but she could hear everything, what about her car?, she couldn't hear Damon in this one so she hoped he had went back for her car….if not she would kill him herself.

Natalie was beginning to come around when she heard voices yelling down the hallway, slowly and carefully Natalie rose from her bed, still dressed in her clothes from the night before Natalie stared at her torn top where the vervain dart had pierced her, following the sound of the yelling voices, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING, DAMN IT TARA YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED, AND YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN TO LEAVE THE SCHOOL WITHOUT PERMISSION OR WITHOUT ANOTHER GUARDIAN, I CANT BELIEVE YOU WOULD BE THIS STUPID, AND YOU WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING GOING WITH HER, JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT A STUDENT DOESN'T MEAN THIS IS EXCUSIBLE, ESCPECIALLY SINCE YOUR…", the guy stopped as Natalie stood in the doorway, grabbing hold of the frame to keep her vertical, seeing Damon sitting in a chair by the window she stumbled over to a chair on the other side of his, "how you feeling?" Damon asked softly, "Like I've been injected with vervain! How the hell do you think I'm feeling!", Damon smirked at Natalie's snappiness, and handed her a glass of bourbon, "do…do you really think that's wise, considering….you know?", Tara's brother snapped in from across the room, Natalie looked up "considering I'm like this because I saved you and your sisters ass, I would back off a bit, and yes I do think its wise, if you have a problem with it then turn around", Natalie snapped, "now instead of questioning me why don't you tell me who and what you are exactly", "my apologies, my name is Dimitri Belikov, this is my Younger sister Tara Belikov, and this is Adrian Ivashkov, and I am eternally grateful for what you done for me and my sister but if you don't mind me asking why did you?", Natalie had to think about that she didn't know exactly …she just had a feeling she couldn't let him be killed, "I don't know exactly maybe its because you never danced with me". Natalie joked, "Well what exactly are you?" she asked looking from Dimitri to Tara and back.

**Authors Note:**

I just wanted to say a special thankyou to my friend (you know who you are), for helping me with this chapter and for putting up with my constant questions and my annoying you about how to upload my story, you're the best!.


End file.
